Kobi
Kobi (コビ, Kobi) is a Saiyan who was born to Arrot and raised by Cooler, and is the main protagonist of Dragon Ball: AS. He leads the only known Saiyan squad that Cooler has ever had. His main goal is to find some way to ressurect his race, the Saiyans, and will use any means necessary to achive this goal. He is best friends with Rahl and boyfriend to Kale, and for a while is a bit of an anti-hero. Biography Early Life As a child, Kobi was considered a prodigy. With a birth power level of 55, he outclassed any other known Saiyans of his time, excluding Broly. This caused Cooler to pay special attention to him. As a child, Kobi was quite silent and didn't talk much. His power was enormous for a Saiyan of his age, along with the rest of his squad's. Being as silent and isolated as he was, he wasn't able to form any relationships with his squadmates, who admired him a great deal. It wasn't until the age of 12 that he was greeted by Kale (who would become one of the most important parts of his life) and he started opening up more, leading to him becoming best friends with Rahl and good friends with Kale. By the age of 15, his power level had already surpassed Prince Vegeta's by reaching 18,250. He then was given personal training by the Armored Squadron's leader, Salza, and was given some pretty big missions. This kept going until his exploartion to Yardrat at the age of 23. Invasion of Yardrat At the age of 23, Kobi's squad got assigned the mission of invading Yardrat and learning the secrets to their many techniques. All four of the Saiyans were eager to take on such a task and were happy to go. Upon their arrival, the Yardrats there greeted them kindly and asked them what they were there for. Kobi asked if they could be trained to use a multitude of their techniques, to which they refused, saying that they need to be better acquainted. The Saiyans then proceded to kill any citizen in sight to try to change the minds of the Yardrats, but their response was to send their militia after the Saiyans, which had no effect. Soon after killing all or nearly all of the militia, the Saiyans are greeted by the guardians of Yardrat, Sora and Soba, who ask that the Saiyans leave immediately. Kobi, even after reading their power levels of 181,000 and 179,000 respectively, refuses and tells them that they want to stick around for the full moon (Their knowldege of the full moon coming out that night was given by Cooler's intelligence units). Soba then proceeded to attack and Sora follwed. After a while of taking a beating, the full moon finally appeared and the Saiyans were able to transform into Great Apes. The two guardians were no match for the four Great Apes, but after some quick thinking by Soba, they destroyed the moon and returned the Saiyans to their base forms. Afterwards, Sora immediately moved in for the kill on Kobi. Kobi closed his eyes, ready to accept death. Then... he heard a splat. He opened his eyes, and to his horror, Sora had impaled his squadmate Kare with a beam to the heart, and was filled with so many different emotions; fear, confusion, anger, sadness... Kobi asked Kare why she took the hit for him and all she could say was she felt like she owed it to him, after never really getting to know him like Kale or Rahl, and that without Kobi, the squad would fall apart. She then fell over, dead, as Kobi, Rahl, and Kale looked on helplessly. Sora bowed after saying she died honorably, and then moved in for the kill on Kobi. Kobi, who had been looking down for a few seconds, looked up to reveal his eyes which contained no pupils, and a red aura formed around him He had become a Semi-Super Saiyan (also known as "False Super Saiyan"). He immediately killed Sora and Soba, and then reverted to base form. He confiscated any information he could find in the possession of the Yardrats, and then moved towards his space pod with Kale and Rahl. After Kare's death on Yardrat, Kobi went to the computer on Cooler's ship to update Kare's status to "KIA" (Killed in action) but accidentally typed in the wrong ID # for his cloud storage. He ended up signing into his father's account, and noticed his dad's journal entries were stored there. Kobi decided to read them and noticed that on the day that he wrote he was going to ask Cooler for assistance with the Saiyans, the journal entries ended. Arrot had also written that "if Cooler refuses to help, I'll attempt to knock him unconscious and go evacuate the Saiyans." Kobi, after realizing that Cooler had killed his father, was furious. He looked through his father's other entries and found out about the items known as "Dragon Balls", and immediately left to tell his squad of a new mission. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans